


We always find our way back to each other

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Making Up, Nervous Alec Lightwood, Nervous Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: After they kissed, they pulled apart. They both smiled at each other while Magnus said,"I'm all into parties but...what do you say we get out of here? Magnus asked,"Yes" Alec said with relief and happiness.Or This is based on 2×20 after Magnus and Alec left.I know I'm late! See I did these stories on wattpad cause I have wattpad too which is also Jassyjass15.I hope you enjoy it!





	We always find our way back to each other

After they kissed, they pulled apart. They both smiled at each other while Magnus said, 

"I'm all into parties but...what do you say we get out of here? Magnus asked, 

"Yes" Alec said with relief and happiness. 

With that being said they left the party. As they walked down the streets of Brooklyn, they stole glances from each other while in a comfortable and loving silence.

Once they got to the loft they went upstairs and walked through the door. As Alec walked through he felt something at his feet.

He looked down to see chairman meow. He then bent down and said, 

"Hey chairman meow I miss you so much. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah he did...and so did I." Magnus said. 

Alec looked up to see Magnus standing there watching the interaction with a bright smile and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Magnus and Alec met halfway and then Magnus engulfed him in an embrace that spoke a thousand words.

"Alexander I'm so sorry. I mean I thought I was doing what was write for my people by walking away but it wasn't. I tried to ignore you but I just couldn't and I regret my actions. I not only hurt myself by doing this but I also hurt you and I'm so so sorry Alexander." Magnus said with tears streaming down his face.

Alec then grabbed hold of his hands and said,

"No Magnus I'm sorry. I know what you we're doing was for the best for both of us. Yes I was hurt but I understood why you did it. I'm so sorry for lying about the soul sword and I know that that's in the past but I still wanna apologize. Just to let you know I'm never letting you walk away from me again. That was something I really regret. Even if I have to tie you down and keep you I will." Alec said laughing while Magnus was laughing through his tears.

"I'll never walk away from you again. That's something I really regret. If I ever try to, tie me up and lock me away please." Magnus said laughing.

Magnus lifted up his hand and held Alec's cheek while Alec nuzzled into it. He then looked at him with love and passion saying,

"I love you Alexander and I'm never letting go of you ever again." 

"I love you too Magnus and I'm never letting you go again." Alec said as they sealed their promises with another kiss of Love and Passion.

Before the kiss started to get heated Magnus pulled away saying, 

"Now I did talk about a night of steak and drinks with a tub so... Shall we start the festivities?" Magnus asked with a teasing smile. 

"Yes, we shall." Alec said as Magnus conjured up steaks and drinks. Their night was filled with steak, drinks, a tub and... SOME LOVINNNNNN'- ** _(IN THE WORDS OF MATTHEW DADDARIO)_**

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> The break up killlllllled me! But the make up... 
> 
> BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE!!!!!!!! 
> 
> The one thing I hated during the break up was how made people were like oh I hate Magnus and things like that. I get what he did, but there is a reason why he did it! He was honestly doing it for both of them! 
> 
> But when they broke up, my heart broke, and I died! 
> 
> But the make up brought me back and I can't wait for more Malec! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
